Week 21
Story board for campaign video part 1.jpg|Story board for campaign video part 1 IMG00477-20110321-1437 (1).jpg|Story board for campaign video part 2 ALT CTRL DEL- campaign script 'You'd be surprised at the amount of acid that reaches your system because of what you eat. Everyday you consume large portions of food containing unhealthy acids in them due to unawarenessm. Adverts are created to manipulate you into buying their products, and you do. There are so many foods labelled as 'healthy' and yet they last in your cupboard for many years! There are sugars that said to be healthy and low in fat yet increase your chances of developing cancer cells. There are even energy drinks which are told to increase your metabolism Take this for example (energy drink) Healthy? (Shake head) Energy drinks are usually targeted at young people as an easy and dangerless way to increase energy. A study by Hopkins from the school of medicine tells us that energy drinks leads to caffeine intoxication. Energy drinks have 160mg-300mg of caffeine in it in comparison to a typical 80mg from cup of coffee. Many young people drink several cans of energy drinks per day. This can be avoided with the simpleast alternative of blended ginger and carrots, kiwi fruit or a simple glass of coconut water. Their fresh and keep you energized for the day without the complicated talk of harmful chemicals polished to sound safe. If the ingredients sound too interlectual or you find it dificult to spell the words, you shouldn't be consuming it. its likely To have a harmful chemical or preservative in it. ALT CTRL DEL is a campaign aiming to give you a smarter, safer, trusting and healthier options to eating by pointing out fresh local alternatives for the daily ordinary meals you consume from packets or cans. You then control your portions and delete the bad stuff in your system. ALT CTRL DEL- the same food, without having to sound intellectual ALT CTRL DEL- QUESTIONS TO ASK PEOPLE -how often would you say you go shopping to buy food essentials -what kind of food do you consume on a daily basis -do you think their healthy -if not, do you care that their not healthy? -did you know that one energy drink has 3 times the amount of caffeine you consume in one mug of coffee? How do you feel about that? Did you know that many youths drink several energy drinks per day? -Did you also know that blending carrots and ginger is the traditional alternative for an energy drink? How bout eating kiwi fruits in the morning? -how do you feel about the amount of preservatives found in our daily food? Which contribute to many illnesses of today? -when was the last time you visited a local supermarket?? - are you aware that you can pay as little as £6 per week to get fresh local organic vegetables and meat without the dangers of pestisides or food preservatives. These supermarkets are located all over the UK its just being aware -did you know that many people with cancer have cured themselves simply by alternating their food? -if you were given alternatives to the same food you eat but without the chemicals or acids included, would you take that option? ' heres some notes for the CTRL and DEL part of our campaign. ill modify and sort it out properly by this week :) for some reason the story board pics arent loading?' There are three main types of supplements: There are the synthetics, then there are the organic, high potency isolates sold in health food stores and then there is whole food supplements Culinary Spices & Herbs Historically, culinary spices and herbs have been used as food preservatives and for their health- enhancing properties “Organic”– Here’s a BIG one for me. “Many people feel ‘organic’ equals healthy – don’t be fooled! “Organic” only reveals how it was grown and processed; it doesn’t communicate anything about the products nutrients or whether or not it was locally grown. 30% of “organic’ products are imported from China “Multigrain” – This label absolutely makes you feel like you are eating a “healthy product” and making a better choice, when actually, it only has to CONTAIN more than one different grain, and it can still be refined and processed and worth nothing; AND, can still contain loads of sugar and high fructose corn syrup. Pay Attention – again, READ THE INGREDIENTS Fresh meat'''usually has only one ingredient: The meat! Fresh meat is refrigerated and has a very short shelf life (just a few days, usually). It's usually packaged in simple wrappers, with no fancy logos orcolorprinting. '''Processed meat has manyingredientsand is usually packaged for long-term shelf life. These products almost always containsodium nitrite, the cancer-causing chemical additive that meat companies use as a color fixer to turn their meat products a bright red "fresh-looking" color. Processed meat products include: • Bacon • Sausage • Pepperoni • Beef jerky • Deli slices • Hot dogs • Sandwich meat (including those served atrestaurants) • Ham • Meat "gift" products likeChristmassausages • Meat used in canned soups • Meat used in frozen pizza • Meat used in kid's lunch products • Meat used in ravioli, spaghetti or Italian pasta products Processed meats = sodium nitrite = cancer Additives are always higher in these products to increase the shelf life. Buy fresh foods, do the bulk of your family food shopping in the produce aisle, shop lightly in the meat departments and dairy department. Of course, many low-income, low-education consumers still continue to smoke cigarettes AND eat processed meat products. (Attend any NASCAR event and you'll find a whole crowd of 'em!) But the smart consumers (who represent the real future of human civilization, by the way) are wising up and increasingly opting for healthier foods made without dangerous chemicals. Propyl Gallate Propyl gallate is a preservative that is used in fats to prevent them from going rancid. The chemical has been linked to cancer Foods that you might find the substance in are potato chips, meats, vegetable oils, soup bases, vegetables, oil, cereals and chewing gum.They may also cause birth defects and liver damage. BHA and BHT Butylated hydroxytoluene and butylated hydroxyanisole are used as preservatives in vegetable oils, chewing gum, potato chips and many other foods . In laboratory animals these fats have also been found to be carcinogenic. (12 Dangerous food additives: The dirty dozen food additives you really need to be aware of Potassium Bromide This chemical is used to expand the volume of breads and rolls. It is also used to give products such as breadcrumbs a smoother texture. Most bromate is broken down in the body and converted into bromide, which is harmless. There is however, some that is not broken down, This small amount can be carcinogenic. Interestingly, potassium bromate is banned in other parts of the world except for the United States and Japan..("12 Dangerous food additives: The dirty dozen food additives you really need to be aware of Brominated oils Brominated oils used as preservative for bottled fruit juice that also give them lengthier shelf life are harmful food preservatives that have serious side effects. They cause changes in heart tissue, enlargement of the thyroid, kidney damage, decrease in liver metabolism and also cause withered testicles. Some countries like Canada, Holland, and Germany have banned brominated oils in the production of bottled drinks Sodium nitrate Sodium nitrate, commonly used as preservative for ham, bacon, sausage and bologna gets converted into nitrous acid when consumed and is suspected of inciting stomach cancer. Germany and Norway have banned the use of this harmful food preservative declaring it a toxin.